The development of electronic systems is an involved process. For example, when developing new circuit boards, semiconductors and the like, different portions of an electronic system may be developed at different times. However, it is typically difficult if not impossible to test the system until all of the portions were completed. Therefore, flaws in earlier completed portions of the system may not be tested until other portions were completed, thereby resulting in inefficiencies and delays. Additionally, certain flaws and errors may not be detectable until it is possible to test the system as a whole.
For instance, when testing and developing a new personal computer board, a new integrated circuit designed for that particular board might not yet be available. However, even though the chip is not available, it might still be necessary to develop the board in advance. Therefore, developers were previously required to arrive at different board designs without waiting for the currently unavailable chip, which may require the designers to use less desirable chips and technologies.
Likewise, when testing and developing a new personal computer board, a new board designed for a particular integrated circuit may not yet be available. However, even though the board is not available, it might still be necessary to develop and test the chip in advance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a converter device suitable for converting a board and/or an integrated circuit for operation with devices of different configurations.